


The Guest

by MyrJuhl



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has the audacity to invite his soul mate for dinner. Bill is a nervous wreck when Tom insists that he meets them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princess_tones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_tones/gifts), [Who wanted more pretty and cute :D](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Who+wanted+more+pretty+and+cute+%3AD).



•●♥ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ♥●•

 

"You _what?_ " Bill asked, eyes huge and mouth dropped in shock.

"I've invited someone over for dinner tonight and for New Year's Eve, too. Formal. Introductions and everything," Tom replied calmly.

Bill couldn't wrap his mind around what Tom was telling him. "You've met someone out of the blue? And it's so serious that you want me to meet them?"

"Yes." Tom smiled, his head cocked.

They'd barely gotten back from celebrating Christmas and Tom sprung this bomb on Bill. They'd had the most wonderful Christmas break with their family. Their bodies and minds had relaxed completely and reluctantly they'd returned to L.A. to do some more work on the next album that would be released in 2014.

"Tom..." Bill initiated. "We were going to spend New Year's Eve _together_. Just you and me!" he winced when he heard the whine in his voice. That wouldn't work on Tom.

"It couldn't be helped! What do you want me to say?" Tom shrugged and then he laughed. "Oh, but you'll like him."

"Him!!!???" Bill shrieked. "You..."

"It's a he." Tom smiled and his eyes really shone with happiness.

"How can you meet someone so fast... A he?" Bill's mind was in a slight state of panic now.

"Bill. He's simply so fabulous that there was nothing I could do once I realised how well we fit together."

"When did you meet him?"

"I think it's more like he was right under my nose but I didn't realise it..."

"Martin Kierzenbaum?" Bill croaked. He was the last person they'd seen.

"What?" Tom spluttered and laughed. "Come on! You can do better than that, but don't. You can't guess it anyway." Cocking his head, Tom looked indulgently at Bill.

Bill shook his head, stunned.

Tom went to the kitchen, where he immediately puttered around. Bill came to stand in the door.

"What are you cooking anyway?"

"Don't worry. You'll like it."

Bill stretched his neck. "You're making _my_ favourite?" he huffed indignantly, checking out the ingredients as Tom arranged them on the centre island.

"It's my favourite, too, Bill," Tom replied.

"Are you gay, Tom? Because that would just be ridiculous since everyone thinks _I'm_ the gay one in this... relationship..." Bill finished, at a loss what else to call the bond between himself and his twin.

Tom smirked at Bill and the younger brother could just throttle him. "Hardly," he finally said.

Fuming, Bill left the kitchen. "Just give him a chance, Bill. He's a cool guy," Tom called after him.

"So you're not going to marry him a-and... leave me a-and..."

Tom came into the living room and watched Bill stand in the middle of the floor all upset and flailing his arms. Tom was tying an apron around his waist. "Bill... We've talked about this so many times, right? If we found someone we wouldn't hide it, but come forth as soon as possible. I truly believe I've found my soul mate this time. He just happens to be a guy. The second I realised he was it, I decided to tell you. Why are you not accepting this?"

"Because..." Bill began looking crestfallen. "It's a surprise, okay? We're a measly 23 years old and you act like you're ready to settle down. He can't give you any children, you know?" he suddenly pointed out.

"Don't want any. Told you ages ago. You don't want any either."

"Yeah, but. _He_ might want some..."

"Trust me on this. We're cool on that."

"Wow, excuse me," Bill added, sarcastically. "So you're moving out?"

"Nope. I thought he could live with us."

"Huh?" Bill swallowed, incredulous. He went straight for his bag on the sofa and rummaged inside it agitatedly for a cigarette. Finding one, he lit it immediately, folding his right arm characteristically across his chest as he sucked in smoke for a few moments trying to calm down. Then he went back to the kitchen and watched Tom humming with that disgustingly happy look on his face. "Would it have hurt you to ask if that was okay with me, or shall I throw that in his fucking face that it is NOT okay that he moves in here after having shagged you a few afternoons?"

"I'm not shagging him. It's absolutely platonic."

"So we're adopting the nasty thing?" Bill asked. "Is he homeless or something?"

"Bill? Calm down."

"I'm really stressed out, Tom. When will he be here?"

"Well, I'm cooking right now, so he won't be here until dinner is ready."

Bill frowned. "Punctuality. Nice. Hm. You want me to dress up? Look presentable?"

"If you'd like. On second thought, I think you should look your best, Bill. It's not everyday I bring home my soul mate," Tom said warmly and smiled at Bill.

"Christ..." Bill muttered and sucked in more smoke. "If you're getting any happier, I'm gonna throw up."

"Dinner is ready in twenty minutes, so why don't you go and make yourself beautiful?" Tom suggested with a huge smile on his face. His eyes shone like stars, and it was making Bill physically ill.

"In twenty minutes? I can get ready for him in five. It's not like he's MY boyfriend," Bill said, deliberately being mean, but Tom just grinned, in spite of Bill insulting their guest.

"Bill... off you go."

"You're not shagging him later, Tom," Bill suddenly said, because he wouldn't be able to take it. Not Tom. That was just an impossible image. "I don't want to hear any banging against the wall, either."

"You won't."

"I just don’t understand, Tom."

"I know. You've argued your case all afternoon. Now scram, Bill. Dinner will be cold if we have to wait for you."

Bill's face was one tight sneer, but reluctantly, he went upstairs to freshen up and change clothes.

Tom chuckled as he watched his brother disappear. Rubbing his hands with glee, he fetched two plates, matching utensils, glasses, and napkins and arranged the plates in front of each other at the end of the table. The rest of the chairs, he removed from around the table. Then he opened a bottle of champagne and filled the glasses. Going back to the kitchen, Tom finished his preparations for dinner. Exactly twenty minutes later, he heard Bill come down the stairs with hesitant steps, and he rushed to serve the dish on the plates.

Finally, Tom stood waiting for his brother to arrive. 

When Bill finally stepped into the room, Tom's features softened and his heart swelled with love. Bill had outdone himself, a total knock out ready to crush his rival as Tom had expected he would. 

Confused, Bill noticed there was one plate missing and he looked at Tom with a sudden nervous edge to his eyes. "What's going on? You did say you wanted me to join you guys?" he began, when Tom went around the table and pulled out a chair for him.

"Welcome, Soul Mate," Tom greeted Bill and looked expectantly at his twin to take the seat. A smile began to spread as he watched the wheels in Bill's brain work, putting the missing pieces of the puzzle together.

"You're a jerk, Tom," Bill mumbled as he realised he'd been had, but he mirrored Tom's smile.

"Yes, but I'm your jerk," Tom replied as he pushed the seat in under Bill's butt. 

Bill looked at the pretty set table and smiled while he shook his head at Tom. "Did you have to make your stand so annoyingly?" he said, and flicked out his napkin to put in his lap.

"Yeah. I had to. Watching you squirm was the best part of it."

"You could just have told me!" Bill complained.

"Where is the fun in that? I tell you every day anyway."

Bill smiled. "You do."

"You didn't really think I had become gay, did you?"

"No... I was..." Bill put a hand to his mouth and giggled. "Actually, I think I _feared_ for a moment that you had. Trying to best me even on that point wouldn't be beneath you, Tom."

"Seriously though," Tom said and raised his glass. "If I ever found another significant other, you would be the first to know."

"Only, we can't really see it happen, right?"

"No one is more important to me than you, Bill. Never will. And I can't wait to live the rest of my life with you."

Bill touched his twin’s glass with his own and his smile said it all.

Das Ende


End file.
